


Cookbook

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angels, Children, Complete, Cooking, Demons, Drabble, Gen, No Relationship(s), One Shot, Ratings: PG, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Vulgrim loved the new cookbook.





	

[Re-posted from Reddit and /r/WritingPrompts - The Joy of Cooking: Souls and Hearts Edition](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/54c30c/wp_the_joy_of_cooking_souls_and_hearts_edition/)

 

Vulgrim floated away from his cauldron to check the cookbook. Whichever demon had dreamed up, 'The Joy of Cooking: Souls and Hearts Edition' was a genius. If he ever met them they were going to get the best bargain a fellow demon could ask for. Curved bone white claws flipped through the already blood and ether-stained pages looking for a particular recipe. Ah, there it was, 'Soul of Young One with Heart of Angel'.

Requirements:

  * 1 Cutting Board, Knives or Claws required
  * 1 Medium-sized Cauldron
  * 1 Pestle and Mortar
  * Unholy Fire



Ingredients and Instructions:

  * 1 Young One Soul. Whether innocent for a hint of sweetness or corrupted for a bitter edge is up to the taster's preference. Save placing in cauldron for last to preserve the preferred taste. Light fire under cauldron.
  * 1 Angel Heart. The higher up in the angelic hierarchy the more power you consume. Dice for thorough cooking, set in cauldron and let cook for 66 minutes.
  * 2 Wraith Sinews. To increase magical prowess and add an edge of citrus. Slice into thin strips and add when the angel's heart is finished cooking.
  * Add Young One's soul, let the combination sit in cauldron for 10 minutes then plate.
  * 1 Stalker Bone. Guaranteed to improve physical resistance to attack and damage output. Grind up with pestle and mortar then sprinkle over food. Serve.



It was a good thing that Vulgrim had the freshest ingredients. He'd tried it with days-old ones once; that particular dish had ended up tasting worse than the plate of roasted angel liver he'd left out for a month. Well, he wasn't about to let that happen again. Time to make something to eat then get back to finding fresh merchandise.


End file.
